Embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate, a manufacturing method of the array substrate, and a liquid crystal display comprising the same.
Liquid crystal displays have become popular in flat panel display market. Among various types of liquid crystal displays, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have been prevailing in the market. A TFT-LCD comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate provided in parallel to and opposed to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. At present, the technology of TFT-LCDs tends to progress in higher resolution and lower power consumption, which brings higher requirements on the manufacturing process of a TFT-LCD. For example, data lines in a conventional TFT-LCD are formed by a composite layer of Al and Mo; however for decreasing power consumption, it is needed to replace the composite layer of Al and Mo with a material having lower resistivity such as a composite layer of Al and Nd (Al/Nd), Al, Cu or the like. Such change of the metal materials for forming date lines requires the etching method for data lines changed from a dry etching process to a wet etching process.